tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Whiff
|creator(s) = Wayne Jackman |uk_voice_actor = Keith Wickham |us_voice_actor = William Hope |name = Whiff |title = Whiff the Rubbish Engine |nicknames = * Whiffy Whiff |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Emily * Whiff's Waste Dump ** Scruff |basis = [[Wikipedia:NER 66 Aerolite|NER 66 ''Aerolite]] |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 2-2-4T |wheels = 8 |top_speed = 55 mph |designer(s) = Wilson Worsdell |builder(s) = NER Gateshead Works |year_built = circa 1869 |number = 66 |railway = North Western Railway |company = Whiff's Waste Dump |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Whiff is a grubby green tank engine. His main task is collecting rubbish and scrap, which explains his dirty appearance and smell. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' When Whiff first came to the railway, Emily was asked to help him out. Emily was under the impression that he would be more intriguing and that the task would be more exciting; Emily was eager at first, but disappointed when she learned that Whiff worked with rubbish. Emily tried to shun being seen with him, but Whiff found her almost everywhere she went. Although the two were mocked by other engines wherever they went, Whiff maintained a cheery expression and seemed either not to notice or care. When Emily finally escaped from Whiff, she found Spencer blocked by a long line of trucks full of rubbish. When none of the other engines helped, she found Whiff. Emily apologised to Whiff and together they cleared Spencer's line. Whiff was present at the celebration of Sodor Day at the newly reopened Great Waterton station. One day, Whiff was meant to take away a truck of old cans from a siding. Toby, who was looking for something special to present to the Fat Controller, mistook the distant truck at first for something valuable. Later, Whiff brought the Fat Controller to a broken-down Toby, who had discovered a sign belonging to the old Sodor Tramways. He later gained his own rubbish dump and with help from Percy, he unblocked the tunnel to Misty Island and saved Thomas, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand. Whiff now runs his dump with help from Scruff. One day, when Scruff's "scruncher" was broken, Whiff stayed with him at the Sodor Steamworks until he was mended. This left the rubbish dump without anyone to run it, so Gordon was put in charge for the day. Whiff requires help from time to time with his rubbish trains. Once, Thomas was supposed to help Whiff with his train, but only succeeded in crashing into the trucks at Wellsworth as Thomas was trying to stay clean for the Duchess of Boxford. In the end, Whiff took the Duchess whilst Thomas cleared up the mess and took the rubbish train. Later on, Whiff tried to be as grand as Spencer by hauling heavy loads. He helped Emily and Edward by taking some of their loads, but only neglected his own job of clearing the railway of the rubbish trucks. After delivering the respective loads, Whiff carried out his work and proved once again to be really useful. One Christmas, Whiff and Scruff helped Thomas get covered in rubbish so he could play a trick on Diesel and later attended the Earl of Sodor's Christmas lunch. When Bradford arrived on Sodor, Whiff used him as his brake van to take dirty trucks filled with waste. However, Bradford refused to move as the trucks needed to be cleaned, causing Whiff to be late. Personality Whiff is cheerful and optimistic. He enjoys his job of collecting garbage/rubbish. He either does not seem to care what the other engines think about him or is oblivious to their opinions. Despite that, he is friendly and always does his job well at the Waste Dump. He is somewhat naive, as he did not realise why the other engines tried to avoid him so much. However, in Misty Island Rescue, he is shown to know a bit about Sudrian history, since he knew about the tunnel connecting Misty Island to Sodor. According to Whiff's television series designer, Whiff can also be described as "nerdy". Technical Details Basis Whiff is based on the North Eastern Railway's 2-2-4T No. 66, named "Aerolite". Aerolite was built in 1869 to replace a destroyed Kitson locomotive of the same name and to haul the Mechanical Engineer's saloon coach, which is also preserved on the Keighley and Worth Valley Railway. It was rebuilt extensively several times during its career. It was classified X1 by the LNER in 1923 and was retired in 1933, being preserved at York the following year. It can be found today at the National Railway Museum in York. File:Whiff'sbasis.png|Whiff's Basis Livery Whiff is painted in a dark green livery with black and yellow lining and green wheels. He has red numberplates on his bunker. He wears large spectacles on his smokebox. Appearances Television Series= and Fiery Flynn * 'Series 16' - Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Percy and the Calliope , Sodor Surprise Day and Whiff's Wish * 'Series 17' - Scruff's Makeover and The Frozen Turntable * 'Series 18' - Timothy and the Rainbow Truck and Samson Sent for Scrap * 'Series 19' - Diesel's Ghostly Christmas * 'Series 20' - Sidney Sings, Bradford the Brake Van, Pouty James , Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks and Henry in the Dark * 'Series 22' - The Case of the Puzzling Parts Specials * '''2008' - The Great Discovery * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor Music Videos * The Great Discovery - Where, oh Where is Thomas? and Thomas, You're the Leader * Misty Island Rescue - Misty Island Rescue * Series 14 - All You Need * Series 15 - Hear the Engines Coming * Series 16 - Go, Go Thomas * Series 17 - Hey, Hey Thomas! and On a Journey Today * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - A World Around You and The Whistle Song * Series 19 - There's Snow Place Like Home * Journey Beyond Sodor - I Want to Go Home }} |-|Other Media= * 2011 - O, the Indignity, Thomas and Scruff, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 645) and Thomas and the Rubbish Train * 2013 - The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 657), Whiff's Wish and Sodor Surprise Day * 2014 - Emily Makes a Splash! , Frozen Turntable and Whistle-Stop Tour }} Audio Files Whistle Trivia * Whiff is the first and only engine to wear glasses in the television series. However, if Railway Series characters were counted, Whiff would be the second character, the first being the Ballast Spreader. He and the ballast spreader are also the first and second characters with eyewear, Darcy being the third. * Whiff's physical model had two holes in his footplate to accomodate a lamp and two holes in his front bufferbeam to accomodate a brakepipe. Despite this, Whiff never had a lamp or brakepipe between the eleventh and twelfth series. * Whiff is the only character introduced in the eleventh series to have appeared in full CGI. * Whiff has the same number as his basis, Aerolite. Quotes Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Take-n-Play * TrackMaster * My First Thomas * Wind-up Trains * Boss * My Thomas Story Library * Collectible Railway * Adventures * Micro Rubber Engines * Mega Bloks * TrackMaster Push Along de:Mief es:Whiff he:ויף ja:ウィフ pl:Węch ru:Уифф zh:维夫 Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:North Western Railway Category:The Peel Godred Branch Line Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Whiff's Waste Dump